A TDA Blank Points
by Enigma Dragon Warrior
Summary: This story is both an epilogue of Almost! Total Drama Action and a prequel to season three of my Total Drama fantasy series. It is a series of one shots dealing with events that took place before, during, and after Almost! Total Drama Action.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island, but I do own Almost! Total Drama Action. This story acts as a connector between season two and season three of my Total Drama series.

**Note: **Alright, it looks like I'm making my return. This kicks off A!TDA Blank Points. It's a series of one-shots that took place before, during, and after Almost! Total Drama Action. I got the idea from watching the secret ending of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, which is appropriately titled Blank Points. Blaineley will be the semi-main focus of the story due to some unresolved things from her, but I will give other characters focus also. The format for the titles of the chapters goes something like this:

**Title of Chapter/When It Takes Place/Narrator or Focus of the Chapter**

Do realize that I won't be able to give every single character his or her moment in the spotlight, but I will try my best with what I have. For those of you reading Not Another Codette Fanfic!, I am writing chapter three right now and I plan to post it very soon. After the rating note, enjoy the story.

**Rating Note: **Rated T for occasional adult themes and some language.

* * *

><p><strong>A Bittersweet VictoryOne Month After Total Drama Action/Blaineley**

"...and that looks like the end of our 200th episode special!" Josh told the viewing audience.

"Hope you had as much fun as we did!" Blaineley added.

"I can't believe you actually got all this juicy footage of Chris McLean!" Josh laughed, watching a clip of Chris getting kicked in the groin by Amy, "I could watch that clip all day!"

"Don't mention it Josh!" Blaineley giggled, "It looks like we won't be seeing McLean for a long time!"

"See you next time on Celebrity Manhunt!" The two hosts signed off together.

The entire crew around Josh and Blaineley cheered for their milestone, and Josh joined in also. However, Blaineley still felt melancholy.

"Hey Blaineley, the crew and I are heading over to the bar across the street to celebrate." Josh told Blaineley, "You wanna join?"

"No thanks," she replied, "I should get back home to Rose."

"Cool, see ya!"

"Bye." Blaineley watched as Josh and the Celebrity Manhunt crew walked happily out of the studio. She put on her jacket and began to walk out of the studio, but she heard the Celebrity Manhunt theme playing from her jacket pocket. She pulled out her phone and answered it.

"Hey Blaineley!" Valeria greeted from the other end.

"Hi Valeria." Blaineley replied, "How's your acting career going?"

"No need to talk about that." Valeria said, "I have some urgent news that you need to know."

"What's that?" Blaineley inquired.

"Chris McLean has agreed to host season three of Total Drama." Valeria explained.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaineley cried, "I thought he got arrested for child abuse!"

"Apparently not." Valeria replied, "My best guess is that there wasn't enough evidence to incriminate him."

"Not enough evidence my ass..." Blaineley grumbled. "It looks like I should get ready for another investigative report..."

"Are you alright, Blaineley?" Valeria asked.

"I'm fine," the blonde said. "Talk to you later." After hanging up the phone, she sighed and walked down the long hallway that lead to the exit. On the right wall hung a golden plaque that read "Newscaster of the Year: Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran" Even though that award was one of very high prestige, Blaineley hated it for two reasons. One, her real name was Mildred Hieks. She wanted to go by that name, but the Celebrity Manhunt executives insisted on changing it to something more flashy. Two, she felt like she failed herself. The reason she got into the tabloid television industry in the first place was to break down the negative connotations associated with celebrity gossip and report only honest facts. Unfortunately, she was forced to stir up rumors and tell lies about famous people. Exposing Chris was the one time she delved into a celebrity scandal, and that ended up not serving her purpose.

Blaineley paused for a few seconds to glance at the award, and then she continued towards the studio exit. There she saw a blonde little girl wearing a pink dress standing in front of the doorway.

"Mommy?" The girl said.

"Rose, what on earth are you doing here?" Blaineley cried, "How did you get here?"

"Someone named Chris talked to me on the phone." Rose answered, "He said he was my daddy. Is it true?"

Blaineley's eyes widened in horror. She bit her tongue and kept words from spilling out. "I'll explain once we get home." Blaineley finally said. She picked up Rose and walked away from the studio. Blaineley wondered if she could bear telling her daughter the truth...

* * *

><p><strong>Closing<strong>

This was a short chapter, but I'm pretty out of practice and I need to get back into the swing of things. For that matter, I should get to work on Not Another Codette Fanfic. I need a ton of practice.

For the next chapter, I'm going to show you all the first look at the rookies for season three. It's exciting for me actually. It's always nice to write for a character that has never been seen before.

I decided to look at the rookie character poll for the first time in a while and there's a four way tie for the lead. I'm going to keep the poll open, so if you haven't already, read Almost! Total Drama Action and vote for your favorite rookie.

Read and review!


End file.
